


Transdimensional

by Haberdasher



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Gen, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: Female!“Morty” comes out to trans!Rick.





	Transdimensional

Rick looked up as she opened the door- was it just her, or was her entrance louder than normal, her every footstep echoing dully through the garage?

“Oh hey Morty, great timing, I was just about to go hunt down some bichromium...”

She hesitated for just a moment before steeling her resolve and interrupting Rick’s speech. “Rick, th-there’s something I need to tell you.”

Rick waved his hand in the air dismissively. “Look, can your- your little show-and-tell deal happen after we-”

“I’m a girl, Rick.”

The words hung in the air for a long moment before she continued.

“I know you- you thought I was a boy, but I’m really a girl- I’m trans, Rick, a-and if you have a problem with-”

She had considered a wide variety of responses that her grandfather might have to her coming out as she had practiced the speech. She had considered that he might embrace her newfound identity, no questions asked; she had considered that he might have a number of questions- a great deal of potential questions had come to mind for her, some more rudely posed than others; she had considered that he might deny her identity, turn her away, break the strange connection the two of them had developed over months of adventuring.

She hadn’t considered him  _laughing_.

And yet that’s exactly what she was facing, her grandfather laughing in her face- not a mean laugh, necessarily, but one that was... difficult to place.

She faltered, stumbling over the words she had practiced, unsure of how to go on.

“And if you have a problem with that, then- then you can just-”

Her gaze rose from the gray patch of flooring she had been eyeing, risking a glance at Rick’s face, only to discover that he had lifted up his shirt, revealing unclothed parts of her grandfather’s body that she much preferred to stay clothed.

She looked back at the ground, her face reddening, her faltering speech turned to a dismal silence.

“Hey. Don’t- don’t think I didn’t see you looking. Go for it. Take a nice long look at your grandfather’s chest now.”

She continued to stare at an entirely unexceptional piece of flooring.

“I said  _look at my chest_ , Mor- uh, whoever.”

Something about Rick’s tone of voice got her to look up, the same mindless obedience that sometimes kicked in when he gave commands mid-adventure. Rick’s chest was hairy and wrinkled and scarred and every bit as unpleasant to look at as she had anticipated, but after a minute of examination, she thought she saw the reason Rick had pulled up his shirt in the first place.

Among Rick’s scars were two nearly-identical ones on each side of his chest, two long thin lines between his nipples and his abdomen.

It took a moment for her to process what she was seeing, for the pieces to fit together in her mind.

“Rick, y-you’re-”

“Looks like it runs in the family.” Rick burped before continuing. “That and colon cancer. Y-you got the better of the two, trust me.”

“I-I can’t believe you-” Her train of thought derailed as she caught a glimpse of her grandfather’s scarred chest once again. “Could you put your shirt back on, please? Because i-it’s really hard to have a conversation when-”

“Fine,  _prude_.” Rick put his shirt back on in what looked to be a practiced motion. “Do you have a name picked out yet, or do I just get to call you ‘not Summer’ for a while?”

“Well, I had a few ideas... I was thinking maybe Morticia, and then- that way you could keep calling me Morty, if you wanted... or Molly, maybe, Molly sounds kind of like Morty-”

“Molly just reminds me of the 90s, and not even the best parts,” Rick responded. “But hey, pick whatever you want, okay? It doesn’t have to sound like Morty, you know. You could be fucking- fucking Thumbelina if you wanted, you hear me?” After a moment’s pause, he added, “Don’t name yourself Thumbelina. Stupid name, forget I ever said that.”

“I-I won’t name myself Thumbelina,” she said, trying and largely failing to keep the laughter out of her voice.

“Good. Th-think I’d have to disown you for that one. Now, forget the bichromium- wanna go to a dimension where hormones grow on trees? Now i-it’s grosser than it sounds-”

“It sounds great.” She grabbed her grandfather’s cold, wrinkled hand and let herself laugh, and in that moment, she felt certain that everything was going to work out okay.


End file.
